


Questions Within

by panther



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone things him powerful and dim. Thor is so much more than that. He is passionate about Jane's work and her security and her life. He wonders why she chose him. He wonders how to right his brother's wrongs. He spends more time thinking than anyone will give him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Within

Thor does not understand any of the prizes that Jane wins but he is proud of her for winning them all the same. They are small and delicate, often made of glass, and Thor hates touching them in fear of breaking them. In Asgard she would have statues, monuments even but her people are different and Thor is learning the differences. He makes sure Tony Stark knows all about her awards when he sees him in New York too. He hears the whispers of the team about how they never get to meet Jane and he is not sure what that means but he feels the need to defend her. Jane is not like any of his comrades. She is intelligent like Tony and Bruce but less boisterous than the first and more outgoing than the other. She would feel intimidated by Natasha's looks and her power and somehow Thor just feels keeping Clint and Jane a good distance apart is a good idea. The dynamic is just not something he feels would come natural to Jane. Jane belongs with her head in a book, rambling at excited co-workers while Darcy carries things behind her and makes sure that she doesn't walk into a door. Thor is part of two teams and it is better that way.

Leaving Jane is always hard but this time he can stay in contact, having learned to hold back his natural strength to work the phone she gave him and send her messages when he can. Or at least he does until Ultron destroys it with half of Tony's tower. That is the battle Thor begins to see himself losing. Machines feel no pain. They never stop coming. It burns him within to think that after all the realms he has travelled to in order to clean up after Loki, after all the wrongs he has put right with mind and fist that the realm that has suffered most is the one he is powerless to save. His power is what he is known for and yet it is mind that offers the biggest help. He thinks to seek out old friends and it is the hammer that does the rest. They are one and yet they are separate. He sees Vision wield it now. He saw Steve nearly wield it before. His world is changing more rapidly in half a decade than it has in centuries. 

People now speak of a New Avengers and rumours and whispers find his hears about the Son of Coul. No one seems to realise his Asgardian hearing is just a little more sensitive. No one seems to realise that _yes he can think_. Being regarded as only a show of force never bothered him before, in fact he revelled in it but the loss of such powers on his fall to earth taught him many things. His body is nothing without his mind. A King is not an army. A good King is not just force. A lover is not only power. A partner is not one who only talks and never listens. 

There are many things he needs to do on Earth and on Asgard and he feels torn, guilty. Jane always understands but he feels too lucky to have a woman so willing to wait. It seems he only brings her danger and fear. How can she possibly compare their times cooking in her small kitchen and him correcting norse folklore as they drink wine and snacks with alien invasions and destruction? How can be possibly be worth her time? He who does not understand how her microwaving oven works?

Answers. His mind swarms with the need for answers. Answer about Jane, himself, the hammer and of course the gems. Loki was dangerous enough without an infinity gem. Where did he get it? Perhaps it was his leader when he attacked earth but nothing about his brother can shock Thor now. It would not surprise him to learn that Loki had been in possession of the gem for years, millennia even. The gems were scattered for a reason. His father will have answers or at least a way to get them. He hides the full truth from his friends on Earth. Their reaction to him existing brought an army upon them. Stark's attempt to protect the world as a consequence nearly destroyed it. Thor loves the planet and its people but...he cannot trust them with the full truth until he at least has it. Many call him quick tempered which is fair but Thor is no fool. He will find his answers and return to Jane and finally work out the puzzle that is his brother's tormented mind.


End file.
